Wishes Upon Fallen Stars
by aika-chan02
Summary: The sequel for Broken & Solitary: The quest starts, and Ryan finally made his decision of bringing Lire with him to avoid any more conflicts. Soon, they'll be facing the dangers awaiting them.. .


Note: This is the sequel to my story, Broken & Solitary. I originally thought of continuing the story itself while taking a break from my humor-filled story, Serdin University. But then, as I read B&S, I realized it _should _be finished and my brain gave me this idea for a sequel. Thank you so much, Brain~!

Yeah, B&S is **complete**. Even though it doesn't have enough reviews (maybe because of the full pensive atmospheres, maybe? owoa)

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase & the characters, only this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The ray of sunlight stung his eyes as he blinked them open. He slept with his back against the tree's bark before he realized he did. He yawned and stretched his arms. The druid took his scythe lying on the ground and prepared to leave. But before that, he hit the tree with his elbow as a fruit landed on his palm. As he ate, his emerald orbs glanced at the flower with tiny white petals. That flower reminded him of the person – _Elf_ – he loved. He shook his head to avoid reminiscing as he picked it up.

_I'm sorry. You won't forgive me after all. I… I have to do this… for __**us**__. _

He sighed and prepared to leave for training. Deep inside, he is filled with regret and remorse. He did hurt the female Elf's feelings and broke her trust. He's not even sure if she still loves him. He stopped in front of a slender mannequin and slashed it with his scythe. He spent the next hours kicking monster butt and testing his combat skills. He landed on his feet and held his scythe over his shoulder. The druid walked and walked when he stopped near a pond. He morphed into a forest wolf and brushed his tongue on the water. Then he scratched his ear with his paws before proceeding to curl himself into a ball.

_Take care of yourself, Lire. You'll live without me probably… and I'm sure of it._

* * *

"Rocco!" The female Elf yelled, chasing after the orange raccoon. For some reasons, Rocco ran past Lire holding a pair of socks. The archer gulped and follows because the owner of those socks will capture her because of her race. She caught the raccoon in her arms and jumped inside a nearby bush to hide. She cupped the raccoon's mouth with her hand as she heard a pair of footsteps.

Just as she expected, a poacher arrived walking barefoot. He wielded his gun while looking for Rocco. That raccoon likes stealing socks from poachers and, if not even more, causing trouble.

Lire watched closely as the poacher cursed and left. She sighed in relief and glanced at Rocco.

"Don't do that again, okay?" she scolded. "You're gonna get us into trouble." She left out the part of getting her captured because she is an Elf. As one, they have slight conflicts with the humans. They believe that the existence of Elves will bring them fortune and luck. But she found that extremely ridiculous.

Rocco hopped on her shoulder as Lire walked out of the bush, dusting the dead leaves off of her armor. She looked up on the trees to search for the sidtri.

"Maybe he'll follow us on our way." She said. "I'll go back to the havens to see Marina. I haven't seen her for a very long time."

She proceeded to her journey back to her home from the start. When she arrived, the place never changed at all. The flowers blooming on the gardens are still the same as before. She never forgot about the small pond with water lilies. She sees her beautiful reflection on the water and smiled at it. Rocco hopped off her shoulder and scampered away to explore the place. She then looked up and saw the sidtri perched on a tree branch.

"Oh, where have you been?" she asked.

The bird clicked its beak as response while folding its wings. Lire stepped inside the haven, seeing the Elves, male and female, seated on chairs preparing for breakfast. The female Elf walked across the dining room and headed upstairs to her old room. She greeted every maiden she saw, despite them exchanging shocked glances at each other when they saw her. Whispers were heard behind her right after.

Lire opened the door of her room. The inside is neat and tidy. Her bed and pillows have new fabric sheets. Her antique collection of Elven statues remained inside the shelves along with her bow and arrows she used during her time as an apprentice. She saw the same window where she used to look the view of nature every day. Now she is here to see it again.

A pair of footsteps echoed behind her as she jerked her head over her shoulder.

"Marina!" she shouted in delight when a maiden stood on her doorstep with her long lime and straight hair sliding beyond her waist. The woman's saffron eyes twinkled.

"I heard a lot about you." She said warmly. "I didn't expect you to return but I'm glad you did." She opened her arms to embrace the female Elf.

"I've missed you." Lire says. "I told the Chase I'll be going back here and stay. I've really missed my hometown and the elders as well."

"I missed you, too," the woman chuckled. "You know, Ryan was here yesterday. Last night he suddenly disappeared until the maidens reported to us that they found him sleeping in the forest."

The female blonde twitched. She looked at Marina in surprise and found herself lost in her thoughts.

_Ryan…_

"Is there something wrong?"

Lire snapped out and shook her head. "Oh…nothing, umm… where is he now?"

Marina frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know. He might be training outside."

"I see…" the Elf nods. "I'm just asking if he's alright…"

"Lire, did something happen between the two of you?" Marina stared at the girl intently with her eyes full of concern and worry.

"Of course not," the female blonde shook her head rapidly. "I'm really worried about him, that's all…"

The woman sighed. "Very well. Breakfast is ready."

"Sure~" the girl smiled as she ran downstairs. Marina watched her with a worrying look.

_There's something wrong between them. If only they could tell me so I can help…_

* * *

After eating her breakfast, Lire went to the gardens to explore them. She missed seeing the flowers, ponds, the wild animals and the sunshine. She explored the butterfly garden where she saw the same birdbath. The chirping of the birds soothed her thoughts and gave her a carefree atmosphere. She proceeded to the flowers, seeing the various colors of the petals. Her eyes went towards the ones with tiny white petals, which suddenly reminded her of her mother. Her mother once told her it is the sign of purity and solitude. She took her time to pick one and proceed to the ponds.

She saw her reflection in the water as she smiled at it. She continued to look around her when she happened to see an orange ball of fur lying on its stomach near the pond. Feeling curious, she went towards the orange figure. When she is close, she took soft and careful steps in order not to disturb the sleeping animal.

"What's it doing in here, anyway?" she asked herself. She examined the animal and peered close until she saw the snout, the black and green-streaked wrist bands on each of its paws, the familiar orange fur. . .

Then it hit her. Her mind is filled with shock and… gladness.

She crouched down to stroke his fur, despite it covered in dirt. She felt the same warmth and heard the same noise he does when sleeping. She then got up to search for trees bearing fruits for him to eat as soon as he wakes up. Meanwhile, the wolf opened his deep green eyes, glancing at Lire turning her head sideways while searching.

_W-What? _He couldn't believe she was there. _She followed me all the way here?! How did she. . ._

Ryan grumbled, despite in his wolf form as he thought, _Damn it! She does realize she's gonna get involved into this. Why. . ._

Lire returned holding two fresh apples on her hands. She blinked in surprise when she saw him awake.

"Oh, good morning!" she greeted, approaching and sitting cross-legged in front of the wolf. "I thought you're hungry so I got you this." She tapped his snout with the apple as if spoon feeding him like a puppy.

The wolf sighed as he reverted back to his Elf form. He took the apple from her hand and stared at her intently.

"You thought of following me all the way here if I'm not mistaken?"

Lire frowned before she could bite her apple. "Yes… and I'm sorry."

Ryan saw the almost lifeless eyes of Lire. He knew it's because of him and he knew he can't take back all the things he said. He wanted to ask her how she was doing during his absence. He'll be fine if she would say she was okay and… managed to move on.

"So are you planning to leave then?" she asked.

"Obviously yes," he nods. "At this very moment,"

"That's good. I'll be fine all by myself." Lire smiled. "I also decided to go back here to see Marina again. It's been a long time."

He continued to stare at her intently. "How are you doing during my absence?"

"Fine." She answered dryly.

_Fine? Just that? _The druid thought. _Although I expected her to be stereotypical, she has changed. _He finished the apple and threw it at the distance. He stood up and prepared his leave.

"Be careful, okay?" the female blonde told him as she also stood up to continue her exploring. "While I do some nature walking~"

Ryan suddenly grabbed her wrist before she could start running. Lire winced from his tight hold.

"Ryan, let go!" She squirmed, but he was too strong. "I thought you're leaving all by yourself?"

"I've changed my mind." The druid said with a smug. "I thought I could use some company."

"No, I can't interfere with your quest, anyway. So please, let me go."

"I _insist_." He said dominantly, causing Lire's eyes to widen. "I feel sorry for you, anyway. Don't wanna hear some news about you crying like a baby just because I'm gone."

The female rolled her eyes. "Fine… just let me get my weapons and get dressed… "

"Oh, before that."

Just as when Lire lanced at him, he grabbed her shoulders and pressed his mouth against hers. The archer's heart skipped a beat. Her light green eyes widened before glistening. Suddenly, she felt her nerves and tension calming down. He managed to steal a kiss from her after their long duration of separation.

When he departed his lips, he saw her flushed face as her fingers touched her lips. She wasted no time taking her archery weapons with her as both Elves prepared to leave.

* * *

Please bear with the shortness of this chapter.

If you've read the first story, Broken & Solitary, you'll know the entire story. However, Serdin University will be updated really soon. In the meantime, I hope you like the first chapter of the sequel, anyway. I would appreciate reviews, if there'll be any xD~


End file.
